Tropical Storm Ana (2999)
|type = Tropical storm (SSHS) |image location = Image-1466259044.jpeg |image caption = Ana making landfall in Virginia |formed = June 12 |dissipated = June 17 |accumulated cyclone energy = 0.039 |highest winds = 60 mph |wind type = 1-min sustained |lowest pressure = 999 (mbar) |damages = 2.5 million |direct fatalities = 2 |indirect fatalities = 0 |missing = 0 |areas affected = Virginia, New York |hurricane season = 2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season}} Tropical Storm Ana, or "The Father's Day Storm" was a strong tropical storm that impacted Virginia and New York. Ana started from a bit-organized low that formed north of the Lesser Antilles on June 10. The low was given a 60% of formation in 5 days. The low moved over warm ocean temperatures, becoming more organized. On June 12, the low became a tropical depression, the first of the season. Once happened, the NHC started issuing advisories on Tropical Depression One. ''One curved northwest, moving over hot ocean waters, strengthening into a tropical storm, receiving the name, ''Ana. Tropical Storm Watches were issued for the northeastern Coast of the United States. Ana strengthened more, nearing the USA. Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for areas which have a high chance of being impacted. Ana attained a maximum sustained winds of 60 mph. Ana made landfall in Virginia on Father's Day. Ana caused 2 million dollars in damage. Two people drowned when they were in a coastal beach, and were swept away by rip currents. Tropical Storm Ana weakened to a tropical depression, then made its final landfall in New York, causing 0.5 million dollars, nobody was killed. Nobody was reported missing. Ana dissipated on June 17. Since Ana made landfall on Father's Day, Ana was named, "The Father's Day Storm." Background Tropical Storm Ana was a well-organized system that caused millions of dollars in damage. Ana was the first storm of the above-average 2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Threatening Virginia and D.C, small evacuations were set up. Mostly everyone took the evacuations, some did not. Two people drowned when they went into beaches and were swept away by rip currents. Ana was a quite large tropical system, with a max width of 430 miles across. Ana did cause flooding, but mostly minor. Meteorological history Starting from a low on June 8, the low moved westward. The low moved over warm SST waters, becoming more organized. On June 12, the low became a tropical depression, thus the NHC issued ]] advisories for Tropical Depression One. One curver northwest, strengthening into a tropical storm, reciving the name, Ana. Ana strenghtened a bit more, maintaining intensity up until landfall. Tropical Storm Watches and Warnings were issued for the northeastern coast of the United States. When Ana made landfall, 2 people drowned by rip currents. Ana weakened into a tropical depression, but made another landfall in New York, killing none. Ana dissipated entirely on June 17. Preparations and impact Virginia With a strong Ana coming, evacuations were set up. All highways were mandatory to be used to let everyone evacuate. With two major floods occurring before, people feared for a worse flood. People boarded up their houses. Mostly everyone of Virginia evacuated, some did not. Two people drowned when they went into closed beaches, but were swept away by rip currents. New York With a weakening Ana, evacuations were not set up. People neded to remain in their homes, and to wait out the storm. Though there were no evacuations, people still continued their everyday lives. Some houses sustained minimal damage. A building was destroyed by a sudden wind gust of 78 mph. Nobody was in the building. Also, a market was almost destroyed by flooding. Those two damages caused 0.5 million dollars in damage. Category:2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season